


Une deuxième chance : next generation of drabbles

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [23]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Arguing, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Dysfunctional People, Family Feels, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Next-Gen, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: La nouvelle génération vaut au moins autant que la précédente : pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).



> **Note** : UDC!verse. Compilation de drabbles (100 mots +/- 15 %) écrits entre 2014 et aujourd'hui, consacrés aux successeurs des chevaliers d'or et à leur relations avec ceux qui ont, bien malgré eux pour certains, endossé le rôle de maître. 
> 
> Sybil, Rosalind, James, Théo, Pia et Ysé doivent leur existence à Little Bakemono (bénie soit-elle) , Oksanna est une création conjointe, Ethan, Andreas Jr et Armand sont à moi et quant à Kireth, il est le résultat de ma (très) libre réinterprétation du Kiki du canon.

 

**Challenge**

« Tel maître, tel élève » Soupire Saga devant non plus _la_ mais _les_ bandes de bras cassés dont il a la charge. Sa propre génération n’est pas un modèle d’équilibre ; celle en devenir s’annonce pire encore. Entre une Pia hermétique à tout stimulus, un Andreas dont l’arrogance confine au ridicule, un Theo dangereux d’être trop inconstant, un James atteint d’un syndrome post-traumatique durable, un Armand rigide, une Rosalind mystique et une Sybil pas tout à fait seule dans sa tête, les apprentis sont décidément _à la hauteur_ de leurs maîtres.

Heureusement, il reste Ethan. Le Gémeau, sourire aux lèvres, observe son successeur : celui-là, au moins, sera à sa hauteur _à lui_.

 

* * *

 

**Âme perdue**

Son esprit mutilé empêchait la petite fille de réaliser l’endroit où elle se trouvait, de reconnaître les gens autour d’elle, et même d’être propre. Alors qu’elle avait déjà sept ans, elle faisait sous elle, sans manifester ni le souhait d’aller aux toilettes ni la volonté de se nettoyer.

Debout derrière la vitre, Aldébaran en tapotait le rebord, indécis.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le chevalier d’argent opina :

« Impossible de faire erreur : c’est bien un cosmos d'or.

— Dans ce cas… Qu’on l’emmène. »

 _Pauvre gamine,_ songea le Taureau. _J’espère qu’on pourra quand même en faire quelque chose._

 

* * *

 

**L'enfant prodigue**

Avec calme, l’enfant la regardait. _Elle a les mêmes yeux que les miens_ , songea Rachel, la gorge serrée. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé revoir un tel spectacle autrement que dans son miroir, et le souvenir de ses propres enfants revint la tarauder.

« Où suis-je ?

— En sécurité, répondit-elle avec effort, chassant les bribes du passé.

— Au Sanctuaire ? »

L’enfant avait levé les yeux et regardait autour d’elle, détaillant les murs de pierre, le plafond bas et les flots d’une lumière chaude déversés par la fenêtre, bien différente de celle d’Asgard.

« Oui. Au Sanctuaire. Chez toi. »

 

* * *

 

**Un tien vaudrait mieux que deux tu l'as**

Encore. Les coups – les lames – d’Armand s’abattent inlassablement dans l’arène selon des angles de plus en plus improbables en direction de Shura qui les évite parfois d’un simple pas chassé et toujours sans donner l’impression de bouger tant il se déplace inhumainement vite.

Armand aurait néanmoins pu espérer le toucher s’il n’y avait eu Angelo dans l’enceinte. Lui aussi attaque et esquive avec une aisance horripilante. Son maître, passe encore ; mais le Cancer ? Désabusé, Armand déclare forfait : il ne peut pas rivaliser contre des adversaires qui partagent leur cosmos, en plus de leur existence.

 

* * *

 

**Mission impossible**

« Son âme ?

— Tu la vois, l'espèce de couverture pleine de trous qui lui sert de cosmos ? Ben voilà, son âme, asséna Angelo à un Saga blasé. Et ce n'est pas avec ce gruyère que je vais pouvoir en faire quelque chose, de cette gamine.

— Et ça ne se répare pas ?

— Réparer ? »

Le rire tonitruant du Cancer vit Saga se renfrogner et croiser les bras :

« Je n'ai que ça en magasin, tu feras avec.

— C'est ça. Pour qu'on rajoute ''tueur d'enfants'' dans mon dossier.

— Ah ? Parce que ça n'y est pas déjà ? »

 

* * *

 

**De l'art de l'intégration (1)**

« Envoie ! »

Le ballon, toutefois, n'atteignit jamais sa destination ; volatilisé en pleine courbe ascendante il ne reparut pas tandis que Kireth se matérialisait à l'entrée du stade.

« Ça t'amuse ? Maugréa Ethan.

— Et toi ? Franchement, quel intérêt de s'échanger une balle pendant des heures, à deux qui plus est.

— Tu veux jouer ? » Proposa Armand.

Kireth s'éloigna sans répondre et Ethan commenta, acerbe :

« Il commence bien, lui.

— Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas jouer ?

— Tu veux rire !

— Et s'il a toujours été tout seul ? »

 

* * *

 

**De l'art de l'intégration (2)**

« Seul ? Alors qu'il faisait partie des Enfants du Cosmos ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il est toujours avec eux, on ne devrait pas l'accepter ici.

— Ethan – Armand le contemplait avec un air de reproche – il a été manipulé, Saga te l'a expliqué, pas vrai ?

— Oui mais... Il est bizarre. On sent bien qu'il n'a pas envie d'être là. »

Ethan n'avait pas tort : Kireth détestait visiblement le Sanctuaire. Toutefois, pouvait-on le lui reprocher ? Même si beaucoup n'étaient pas là de leur plein gré, on leur offrait une chance. Kireth, lui, n'était rien de plus qu'un prisonnier de guerre.

 

* * *

 

**Garde-fou(s)**

« Bon, d’accord. »

Saga cligna des yeux, surpris malgré lui par la réponse étonnamment conciliante du Cancer. Il avait réitéré sa suggestion sans enthousiasme, anticipant un nouveau refus.

« D’accord ?

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ?

— Si, mais… Pourquoi ce revirement ? »

Tourné vers l’arène, Angelo ne répondit pas  : en contrebas, Sybil avait mis à terre ses trois adversaires. Elle restait là, le regard vide tandis que son aura veinée d’or continuait à brûler, hors de contrôle.

« Il n’y a que moi pour l’empêcher d’en tuer un la prochaine fois. »

 

* * *

 

**Déraciné(s)**

« Quand arrêteras-tu de jouer avec ce pauvre garçon ?

— Mais je ne joue pas ! Se défendit Oksanna devant Rachel.

— Ah bon ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas tes minauderies ? Kireth est suffisamment déboussolé comme ça sans que tu aies besoin d'en rajouter.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai : pauvre Kireth. Pauvre petit Atlante qu'il ne faut pas abîmer.

— Oksanna... » Voulut prévenir Rachel quand :

« Kireth est tout ce qui reste de la vie que tu m'as volée ! Alors oui, je veux que lui au moins, il m'aime ! »

 

* * *

 

**Fuir la terreur**

« Maître, apprenez-moi. »

Angelo contemple Sybil, avec ses bras marbrés d’eczéma qui dépassent de ses manches trop courtes, son regard fuyant qu’elle ne pose jamais nulle part et son balancement aussi imperceptible qu'incompréhensible.

« Si vous ne m’apprenez pas, je ne saurais pas comment ne pas y retourner. »

Il a retrouvé la gamine tantôt au bord du Puits et l’a rapatriée fissa en sécurité. A présent il s’interroge. Comment cette gamine a-t-elle pu se matérialiser là-bas en chair et en os ? Toute seule ?

« Je ne veux plus y aller, souffle-t-elle. S’il vous plait. »

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Un avenir**

« Prends-le. »

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un bracelet, plutôt un bandeau d'un diamètre suffisant pour l'enserrer autour de son biceps. L'or massif était lourd dans sa main et les ornements gravés dans la masse excitaient sa curiosité.

« Il appartenait à notre peuple, dit encore Mü en réponse à sa question informulée. Il m'a été remis par mon maître le jour de mes seize ans et aujourd'hui, il est à toi.

— Savez-vous ce qu'il signifie ?

— Aucune idée. »

Les yeux de Kireth brillaient lorsqu'il les baissa de nouveau sur l'artefact. Lui, il saurait !

 

* * *

**La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants**

« Putain de bordel de merde !

— Tout ça en même temps ? » Commenta Shura, flegmatique, le nez dans son journal tandis qu'Armand jetait un regard choqué au Cancer puis à Sybil, accroupie et absorbée par son intense observation du sol.

« Je crois que je viens de heurter les chastes oreilles de ton apprenti.

— Maître Angelo, sauf votre respect, Sybil est encore...

— Une gamine tellement à l'ouest qu'elle n'en a rien à carrer de ce que je dis. Pas vrai, Sybil ? »

Pas de réponse et Angelo esquissait déjà un sourire sardonique quand :

« Les dames à Rodorio, elles disent que leur bordel est très propre. »

 

* * *

  **Une prise de risque inconsidérée**

Elle ne bougeait pas d’un millimètre. Dans le cas contraire, il arriverait quelque chose de terrible. D’ailleurs, son maître l’avait prévenue : un seul geste et tout serait fichu. Pour elle. Avait-elle bien compris ? Oui ? Tant mieux.

Ça la grattait, au creux du coude. Ça grattait même très fort. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa : il ne fallait pas ! S’obligeant à se concentrer sur le crissement régulier qui résonnait jusque sous son crâne, elle finit par oublier la démangeaison.

« Encore un coup… Voilà ! »

Angelo avait reculé, l’air satisfait.

« Impeccable, cette frange ! »

 

* * *

**Frustration**

Leur rythme n'était pas le sien et la frustration rongeait Sybil devant Rosa, James et les autres se familiarisant chaque jour un peu plus avec le septième sens pendant qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de répéter inlassablement des exercices basiques et sans intérêt censés la mener sur la bonne voie. Et puis il y avait le regard de son maître. De dubitatif, il s'était fait encourageant, avant de virer résigné devant son incapacité notoire à s'élever au niveau de ses camarades.

Et de toutes les déceptions qu'elle estimait représenter aux yeux des autres, ce regard était la pire de toutes.

 

* * *

**Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas ?**

« Sors de là.

— Non !

— Sybil, bon sang… »

Angelo soupire. Cette gamine va finir par le rendre dingue. Pour de vrai cette fois. Patiemment, il reprend :

« T’enfermer dans la salle de bains n’empêchera pas les fantômes de te trouver.

— Celui-là, si. »

La voix de la gamine est teintée d’une assurance inédite qui lui fait dresser un sourcil :

«  _Celui-là_?

— Oui, et si vous rentrez, il va venir.

— Pourquoi ? »

Pas de réponse et nouveau soupir du Cancer quand :

« Vraiment, vous ne le voyez pas ? »

 

* * *

**Silences éloquents**

Près de la vieille femme, Sybil se sentait protégée. Des gens du village qui la regardaient de travers. D'Alvaro qui la dédaignait ouvertement. Et même de son maître dont elle se doutait qu'il ne l'avait pas emmenée avec lui par hasard mais sans réussir à décrypter ses intentions.

Pourtant, elles ne se comprenaient pas. La mère du Capricorne s'adressait à elle dans un obscur galimatias, et pour sa part, elle ne parlait pas, se contentant de rester dans ses jupes et de la suivre à la trace. Mais ça lui suffisait au point de ne plus avoir envie de repartir.

 

* * *

**L'apprentissage par l'expérimentation**

« Nage, allez !

— Non Maître ne faites pas… »

Le “ça” se perdit dans les éclaboussures quand, sous la poussée vigoureuse du Cancer, le corps de Sybil sombra loin en contrebas.

« Elle n’a pas l’air de vouloir remonter, commenta Armand au bout d’une demi-minute, le cou tendu au dessus du vide.

— Mais si…

— … Vous êtes sûr ?

— … Putain, fait chier. »

Et Angelo de se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de ses lunettes de soleil avant de plonger à son tour. “Jette-la à l’eau, tu verras, elle apprendra !”

_Sagesse populaire, mon cul, oui !_

 

* * *

**Exorcisme**

Surmonté d’une statue de bouddha, le petit autel croulait sous les offrandes  : encens, nourriture, portraits. Se penchant sur la photographie, Sybil en scruta les détails avant de demander :

« C’est pour quoi faire ?

— Honorer le souvenir des morts, répondit distraitement Angelo, le nez plongé dans le journal

— Ah. Mais pourquoi ?

— Pour qu’ils reposent en paix. »

Ravalant sagement un troisième pourquoi, la gamine regarda encore l’image avant de refermer le livre. Ce soir, elle emprunterait un bouddha à Rosa. Et préparerait un cadeau. Comme ça, peut-être que le fantôme du temple partirait ?

 

* * *

**D'un Cancer à l'autre**

« Son confident ? » Shura éclate de rire devant un Armand déconfit : « Grands dieux, non ! Je n'ai jamais été le confident d'Angelo !

— Pourtant... »

Armand a l'air malheureux soudain, et Shura reprend posément :

« Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Mais à l'époque, même si beaucoup pensaient que nous étions amis – et nous l'étions, en quelque sorte – qu'il se confie à moi était impossible. »

Armand ne demande pas pourquoi. Pour l'heure, c'est le comment qui l'angoisse :

« Je ne peux pas aider Sybil, alors ?

— Si – Shura posa une main sur son épaule – car Sybil n'est _pas_ Angelo. »

 

* * *

**(Re)naissance**

Pas à pas, elle vient au monde. C’est en tout cas la traduction par Angelo de ses efforts pour se dépouiller des multiples couches de silence qui lui servent de refuge. En regardant Sybil, c’est lui-même qu’il voit, sauf qu’elle, a la chance de n’être encore qu’une gamine. A lui, il lui aura fallu plus de trente ans.

Il ne la touche pas, à peine s’il lui sourit. Il a compris qu’un geste, un mot, parfois la repoussent dans son obscurité à la fois terrifiante et protectrice dont elle seule peut s’extirper.

Mais il y a ces petits bouts de quelque chose qu’elle lui consent chaque jour. Ils le savent, tous les deux. Et ça suffit.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Prise de contact**

« Il s’est vite endormi. » Confirma Aldébaran et Milo soupira de soulagement.

« Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu m’en sortir sans toi.

— Tu te sous-estimes.

— Je crains que non. »

Théo remua dans son sommeil et la respiration du Grec se bloqua. _Pitié, non !_

« Ce gosse est une mauvaise idée, murmura-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas un cas facile. »

Milo leva les yeux au ciel :

« Par tous les dieux, si même toi tu le dis…

— Je dis surtout qu’il va avoir besoin de toi. »

 

* * *

 

**Une nouvelle magicienne (I)**

Muette, Pia contemple Camus qui l'observe en retour. Il est grand, le Chevalier du Verseau. Et il a l'air... elle ne sait pas trop. D'un côté, il l'impressionne ; de l'autre, elle a le sentiment de le connaître alors qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu que de loin. Et surtout, ne lui a jamais adressé la parole.

« Il paraît que tu as développé un cosmos, l'entend-elle dire avec une voix qu'elle trouve agréable. Un cosmos comme celui-ci. »

Au creux de la main de Camus s'épanouit une corolle qui serait en cristal si ce n'était de la glace.

« Est-ce vrai ? »

 

* * *

 

**Une nouvelle magicienne (II)**

Les doigts de Pia se tendent vers la glace scintillante, mus par un réflexe incontrôlable. Le froid tant craint ne la brûle pas ; au contraire, il diffuse une douce chaleur sous sa peau et un sourire illumine son visage alors que la corolle s'élargit comme pour englober la lueur d'un or pâle qui soudain l'environne.

Bientôt, la glace se vaporise et ce qui n'est plus qu'une brume se dissipe dans l'air déjà chaud du matin :

« Sans doute l'as-tu développé au contact d'Oksanna, commente Camus, pensivement.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?  
  
— De ton septième sens. »

 

* * *

 

**Consolation**

Son maître n’était pas dans son état normal. Mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, Theo hésitait. Devant la télé qu'il ne voyait pas, Milo était affalé dans son canapé le regard complètement vide.

Il devait faire quelque chose même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi son maître était comme ça. Au moins, il pourrait essayer de le rendre moins triste ?

La petite tête qui se faufila sous son bras fit sursauter le Scorpion :

« Theo ? Qu’est-ce que… »

Le gosse s’était blotti dans son giron, les yeux fermés. Et quand Milo le resserra contre lui, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

 

* * *

 

**La chèvre**

Une casserole de plus à son palmarès, qu'est-ce que changerait ? Rien, admit Théo atterré devant sa nouvelle catastrophe. D'autant qu'en l'occurrence, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Tandis qu'il s'affairait, la liste de ses exploits lui revint : les plats carbonisés, les rideaux brûlés, les bâtiments détruits ou les camarades blessés pendant les entraînements, les plaies, les bosses, les sanctions et surtout, les regards de son maître. De tous les dommages collatéraux, ces derniers étaient les plus insupportables.

Il renifla : allez, du nerf ! Avec un peu de chance, Milo ne saurait rien de l'inondation de son temple !

 

* * *

 

**Un "ange" gardien**

« Papa ?... »

Sur la cheminée, une statuette en jade frémit.

« … Est-ce que je peux aller à Rodorio avec Théo ? »

Sybil n'entendit pas la réponse de Kanon comme la petite sculpture vacillait dangereusement. Se détournant de la vieille chaîne hi-fi qu'elle s'efforçait de réparer, elle avisa la moue réprobatrice de feu Andreas senior, installé dans son fauteuil favori. Et le vit lever les yeux au ciel lorsque Kanon donna un baiser à son fils ainsi que sa bénédiction.

« Quelle mièvrerie ! fut-elle la seule à entendre. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on éduque un futur chevalier ! »

 

* * *

 

**Héritage**

Coup après coup, Oksanna reculait, les bras croisés devant son visage pour se protéger de l’acharnement méthodique de sa tante. Dans les gradins, des murmures hésitants s’élevaient :

« Elle va la tuer ! Chuchota Pia, horrifiée.

— Mais non, crétine. Regarde mieux ! »

Andreas n’avait pas tort : Rachel ne mettait dans ses assauts que le strict nécessaire pour faire réagir à la jeune adolescente. Sans succès néanmoins, au point qu'il ne put réprimer une grimace: Il était temps que sa cousine d’adoption se réveillât.

« Hé, Oksanna ! Je ne te savais pas aussi nulle ! »

 

* * *

 

**Le premier qui rira**

« Déjà fatigué ? »

Le sourire d’Oksanna est horripilant de suffisance et ne s’efface pas, même lorsqu'elle poursuit la longue série de pompes entamée en plein midi sur le sable brûlant des arènes. Andreas serre les dents : il ne sera pas dit que lui, l’héritier Antinaïkos, s’est fait battre par la fille d'un bâtard.

Il fait l’effort, ignorant le soleil qui mord ses épaules. S’ils sont là, punis comme deux apprentis de seconde zone, c’est à cause d’elle. C’est elle qui l’a agressé. Lui n’a fait que se défendre ! Elle veut jouer ? Très bien. _Jouons._

 

* * *

 

**La grenouille et le boeuf**

Frappés tous les deux à l'arrière du crâne, Andreas et Théo faillirent s'étaler de tout leur long au milieu des arènes. Rendu furieux par cette traîtrise, le rejeton Antinaïkos fit volte-face pour éructer :

« Qui est le connard qui... »

Une ombre massive.

« ...a osé... »

Des bras croisés, larges comme des poteaux.

« … m'attaquer... »

Et sous des sourcils froncés, le surplombant, un regard dangereux.

« … De la sorte ! » Finit-il par couiner avant que la grosse voix d'Aldébaran ne tonne dans le silence :

« Vous deux. Cent pompes. Et que ça saute. »

 

* * *

 

**(Dé)motivation**

« Finis ton assiette.

— Je n’ai plus faim. » Et Théo de repousser ses couverts d’un air assez mélancolique pour que Milo reposât les siens à son tour :

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui ? »

Le gosse hésita, puis :

« Andreas a dit que je ne serai jamais chevalier d’or.

— A savoir ?

— Il dit que je suis trop bête. Et trop maladroit. Et trop nul. »

_Petit con_.

« Rappelle-moi qui est ton maître ?

— Ben, c’est vous ! »

Théo avait ouvert de grands yeux.

« Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tel maître, tel élève. Rappelles-en toi la prochaine fois. »

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Punition**

Traîné, poussé, bousculé, Andreas se raccrochait à tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Ici une porte, là un pan de mur, plus loin une dorienne, n'importe quoi d'assez lourd pour stopper son père et l'obliger à détacher doigt après doigt sa main agrippée à la pierre.

La colère de Kanon explosa :

« Andreas Antinaïkos Junior ! Ca suffit !

— Je ne veux pas ! »

Des larmes contenues brillaient dans les yeux du gamin mais son père les ignora :

« Que ça te plaise ou non, tu le feras.

— Mais…

— Tu. Iras. T’excuser. »

 

* * *

 

**Toute vérité est bonne à entendre**

« C’est mon fils.

— On ne risque pas de l’oublier.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

— Ça veut dire… – Milo prend une profonde inspiration – … qu’il est peut-être trop “Antinaïkos” pour son propre bien. Et celui de ses camarades par la même occasion. »

Un silence morne tient lieu de réponse à Kanon. Oui, il sait tout ça, mais que peut-il y faire ? Le comportement du gosse reste odieux, quelles que soient les punitions infligées. Thétis elle-même est totalement impuissante.

« Bien. J’accepte. Mais, Milo, s’il te plaît : ne l’humilie pas trop. »

 

* * *

 

**Un nouveau maître**

« Vous l'avez mal éduqué. »

Rachel secouait la tête, affligée : son ancien compagnon se savait en position de force et en profitait. Saga avait serré les poings ; Kanon, pour sa part, aurait déjà sauté à la gorge du Dragon si sa raison ne lui avait pas rappelé à quel point il avait besoin de celui-ci.

« Mais je veux bien accepter de m'en occuper.

— Je te remercie de ta bienveillance, fit Kanon en s'inclinant avec raideur.

— Je le fais pour Dôkho, précisa encore Shiryu.

— Du moment que tu es à la hauteur.

Saga n'avait pu retenir son persiflage, qui lui valut un regard pénétrant :

« Autant que vous ? Ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile. »

 

* * *

 

**Apprentissage**

Sa troisième victoire de la journée en poche, Andreas souriait crânement, son adversaire cloué au sol derrière lui. Il n'avait guère de mérite avec de tels voyous pour challengers mais bon sang, que ça faisait du bien ! Et peut-être qu'ainsi Shiryu daignerait lui offrir un concurrent enfin à sa hauteur ?

Shiryu qui le contemplait d'un œil noir alors qu'il se rapprochait :

« Tu as triché, asséna le Chinois.

— N'importe quoi. Et puis d'abord, comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? Vous n'êtes qu'un chevalier de bronze !

— Mais toi, sans honneur, tu ne seras jamais chevalier d'or. »

 

* * *

 

**Justice paternelle (I)**

_Nota : ce drabble et le suivant font suite au texte["Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10853808)_

 

« C'est de la faute de Théo.

— Comment ? Mais c'est toi qui— ! »

Le bras tendu de Kanon empêcha Milo de bondir hors de son siège pour corriger l'impertinent, et sa voix lasse acheva de le convaincre de rester assis :

« Cesse de mentir, Andreas. Tu l'as provoqué et poussé à la faute. A ce niveau-là, je ne sais plus si je dois considérer ça comme de l'inconscience, de la bêtise ou de la malveillance.

— Mais, Papa ! Il...

— Tais-toi. Tu repars pour la Chine dès ce soir et je te le dis pour la dernière fois. »

 

* * *

 

**Justice paternelle (I)**

Une fois la porte refermée sur un Andreas en larmes, Milo commença, hésitant :

« S'il doit y avoir un fautif dans l'histoire, c'est moi. Jamais je n'aurais du les laisser seuls tous les deux, j'ai trop présumé de leur maturité.

— Laisse tomber, tu veux ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire à quel point je suis désolé de l'attitude inqualifiable de mon fils et que j'en suis le seul responsable. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, gênés, puis Kanon reprit :

« Théo devrait se trouver un autre ami, un vrai.

— Je crois qu'il n'en a pas très envie : il aime beaucoup Andreas. 

— Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, mon fils a plus de chance qu'il n'en mérite. »

 

* * *

 

**Un sursaut ?**

« Qui a fait ça ? »

Andreas ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer. Se faire traiter de balance n’a rien de tentant, aussi opte-il prudemment pour le silence. Pia regarde en l’air et quant à Theo…

« Pourquoi je demande après tout… C’est toi, bien évidemment. »

Saga a beau savoir, pour la maladresse maladive du petit Grec, il n’a pas réussi à masquer le mépris dans sa voix.

« Non, c’est moi. »

Andreas s’est avancé. Pourquoi, il n’en sait trop rien, à moins que les larmes dans les yeux de Theo y soient pour quelque chose.

 

* * *

 

**Ce qui devait arriver**

« Ok, je suis désolé, ça te va ? »

Théo soupire. Combien de fois a-t-il entendu ces mots dans la bouche d'Andreas ? S'excuser est une chose, apprendre de ses erreurs en est une autre, hors de portée de son meilleur ami. Et d'ailleurs, Andreas l'est-il toujours ? En tout cas, il le croit puisque déjà il change de sujet, comme si de rien n'était. Comme d'habitude.

« Non, ça ne me va pas. »

L'autre tressaille et Théo poursuit bravement alors que son cœur se recroqueville :

« Je ne veux plus de tes excuses. Plus jamais. »

 


End file.
